


Hiccup

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c takes a loop off to give Sam her birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 'Crossroads', 'Divide and Conquer', 'Window of Opportunity'

Teal'c had determined, once his day had begun with a foolish airman knocking a door into his face, that he would excuse himself from the events of this particular time loop as best he could. The meetings were exhausting and circuitous, the medical checkups were beginning to grate, and he no longer found O'Neill's frustrations to be amusing. While he felt a little guilt about his reprieve, he was not taking this break for entirely selfish reasons. So after making a stop to the office of Daniel Jackson to borrow supplies, then a truly frustrating hour in his room trying to manipulate thin strips of scotch tape with his large fingers, he finally made his presence known in the doorway of Major Carter's laboratory.

"Teal'c, you weren't at the briefing," Major Carter said, looking up from her laptop. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is quite well, Major Carter," he said. "I became involved in other activities."

She regarded him with interest. "Yeah?"

"Correct. May I be seated?"

"Um, yeah, go ahead." She swept her hand in the direction of the work stool next to her, and while it was slightly too small to hold Teal'c's bulk comfortably, he made do. "I would like to wish you a happy birthday, Major Carter," Teal'c said, and presented her with his irregularly shaped gift.

His first year living amongst the Tau'ri, Daniel Jackson had inquired about his date of birth, and on it, had presented him with a small, gift-wrapped package of candles for kel'no'reem. The meditative state was best performed with traditional Jaffa candles, but Teal'c's status as a shol'va left him without grounds for acquiring them. He had been most grateful for Daniel Jackson's thoughtfulness regarding the dwindling supply, but could not fathom the reasoning behind the gift. It was then that Daniel Jackson explained the custom of Earth birthdays, in a lengthy sort of fashion, referencing many ancient cultures, and the exchange had culminated in a exercise in gift-wrapping. Teal'c did not say as much, but he appreciated the lessons perhaps more than the candles.

"Teal'c, thanks," Major Carter said, as much gratitude as bewilderment in her voice. "But, um, my birthday isn't for another two weeks."

"Indeed," said Teal'c. O'Neill did not know Teal'c had been keeping track of days passed. It was a difficult task, when the clock seemed to restart itself every morning. However, Teal'c had managed to follow the progress of days towards the mark Daniel Jackson had made in the calendar at his desk signifying Major Carter's birthday, which technically fell today, even if the unchanging calendar said otherwise.

Major Carter stared at him, uncomprehending, the sort of look she graced him with often. When the loop finally ended, he thought he might enjoy her explanations regarding the passage of time since the loop's start. Teal'c did not believe Stargate Command would be able to inform the rest of this planet about the trouble. It was an interesting notion, that the Earth would be weeks, perhaps even months, behind, and never be the wiser. But as of that particular moment, Major Carter had not yet been let in on the unfortunate circumstances plaguing them. As far as she was concerned, no time had passed, and her birthday was yet two weeks off.

For all of her confusion, Major Carter accepted his gift all the same. She eyed it with something resembling apprehension. "Perhaps I have used too much tape," he said. Major Carter graced him with her usual crooked smile, shook her head in polite disagreement, then managed, with some effort, to slice her way into the gift.

"Is it not customary to save the wrapping?" he asked. He was not accusing her eager manner, merely curious.

"Well, that depends on the person, I guess. Me, I've always sort of been in the habit of just... getting to it."

"You are much like O'Neill in that respect."

Major Carter, on the other hand, was studying his offering with an amused twitch. "Teal'c, is this _Star Wars_ wrapping paper?"

Teal'c said nothing, merely nodded his enjoyment and approval. It had been a very good day when he'd come across the item, and though he had few occasions with which to present his friends with gifts, he used the paper sparingly. Daniel Jackson would not care, and O'Neill would not understand. Major Carter, on the other hand, displayed the appropriate amount of reverence he had both expected and hoped, and took great care with the remainder of her task, treating the wrapping paper with care. Her eyes lit up when she finally unearthed her present from the visages of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. "It's so pretty!"

'Pretty' was a word rarely used in conjunction with Teal'c, or Jaffa culture as a whole. But he was pleased by the comment, as the strain of plant he'd given her was one discovered on a recent mission, and very closely resembled the flowering bushes populating Chulak around the northern ruins, which Teal'c had explored as a child. On P3X-476, Teal'c had disappointedly realized the unlikelihood that the plant he'd stumbled across was anything more than of similar origin, but he had been reminded of home nonetheless. Shortly after he and Daniel Jackson had found the bush, Major Carter had commented on the beauty of the violet blossoms, and Teal'c had noticed the corollary between the major and the flower. Small and thin, with the appearance of being delicate, but in actuality, had the ability to withstand duress, and survive through extreme conditions. Upon their return, he had privately requested General Hammond for a solo mission to go back and retrieve the flower, and had patiently waited the customary period in which it was assessed the plant was not a threat to the base. It had been released to him the day before the loop had begun.

"The acquisition of the nel'kel has been approved by General Hammond," he said, in case she was concerned.

"I'm sure it was." He was reasonably certain the major was teasing him, but he disregarded it. Such practices were customary for them both. "Teal'c, I love it. Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Major Carter."

He had assumed that would be the end of the event, but to his surprise, she embraced his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "This was really sweet of you."

It was an ill-conceived notion, Teal'c recognized, one founded in the cowardice that came from knowing it would all be erased within hours. Yet he could not deny his desire, nor his curiosity, and felt he would never again be offered such an opportunity. Regardless of the outcome, Major Carter would have no recollection of the event, and Teal'c felt confident he could carry the aftermath within himself.

Taking advantage of their close proximity, he lowered his face to hers and met Major Carter in a kiss.

Major Carter, in his experience, had never been known to back away from an experiment, and Teal'c felt the term applied. He was uncertain if he was projecting his grief from Shau'nac's death, or laughing in the face of the unusual circumstances leading towards this meeting. Likewise, he had no way of judging Major Carter's own intentions, if she was merely acting on a curious impulse, or if she was finding an outlet for her frustration over her own unresolved issues with both O'Neill and the Tok'ra Martouf. The timing was poor, but yet, could not have been more appropriate.

Teal'c discovered the taste of Major Carter's lips resembled fruit in nature. He was not unaware of the methods the women of this planet underwent to beautify themselves, disguising their tastes and scents with fruit and flowers, but he was somewhat surprised to find Major Carter subscribing to this school of thought. Then again, the taste was quite enjoyable, so he could not say he disapproved.

"That was..." Major Carter said, her breath coming up short as she slid away from him.

"Unexpected," he supplied, wholly in agreement.

"Um. To say the least." She punctuated this thought with nervous laughter.

"Have I made you uncomfortable, Major Carter?" he attempted to ascertain.

Major Carter took a slight pause before answering, but her reply was definitive. "No. I'm just... confused."

"That was not my intent. I apologize." He neglected from pointing out that a kiss was an action requiring two people, and Major Carter had appeared to be a willing participant.

She also appeared to be at a rare loss of words. Teal'c decided it was a good time to make his leave. "I hope you have a pleasant day, Major Carter," he said.

"Okay," she said hesitantly, her response lagging moments behind her thought process. "Um, thanks, Teal'c." It was unclear precisely what she was thanking him for, but he assumed it was not for him to figure out.

"You are welcome," he said, bowed respectfully, and departed.

The following loop, a replica of the day before, the entire event was erased as though never existing. Major Carter had no recollection of his visit to her laboratory, and the nel'kel plant remained in his room, as ever.

Loops after that, O'Neill supplied General Hammond with his resignation from the United States Air Force, and without fear of retribution, kissed Major Carter elaborately in the middle of the control room.

Teal'c, the only one with memory of both instances, compared information and determined Major Carter was far more invested in the latter kiss, with O'Neill. Teal'c had also been present at the zatarc scans of both members of SG-1, and along with Dr. Fraiser and the Tok'ra Freya, was of the few to know O'Neill and Major Carter's true feelings towards each other. Whether or not they had waned in the months since was irrelevant. Teal'c recognized his own actions in Major Carter's laboratory to be selfish in nature, and as such, he respectfully stepped aside. O'Neill, naturally, was none the wiser.

Major Carter would have 'another' birthday, two weeks following the end of the loop that held them all stagnant. Teal'c would present the flower to her a second time, much more nicely wrapped, however, he did not expect the outcome to be the same as the first attempt. Nor would he encourage it to be, although he would debate the idea periodically.

Though he felt in his heart he was doing the right thing, Teal'c could not quite rest easily. He had sated his curiosity on the matter, but was unable to put the idea to rest. His feelings towards Major Carter were, as a member of SG-1 had put it, he was not entirely sure whom, a 'mixed bag.' One that intended to remain mixed.


End file.
